Bitter Tears
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: AU. Warning: Character Death. Obi-Wan Kenobi remains at the bedside of his dying Padawan, Anakin. SAD!


The light ahead nearly blinded him, but he didn't want to close his eyes. He didn't want to be in darkness, because these were the last sights he would see…

…because he was dying.

Obi-Wan had told him to be careful, warned him that the device was highly toxic. He had been careless, flipping it around in his hand. When the small corner had cut his finger, he thought nothing of it. After washing it, you couldn't even see the mark. He didn't tell anyone. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't be here now, with his entire right arm a sickly blue/black color, with monitors attached to his entire body. If he had told, maybe he wouldn't have to cause his Master this grief and pain – maybe he wouldn't have had to die.

The only thing worse than doing something horrid was watching it happen and not being able to stop it.

He sat by his side the entire time, refusing to leave. He had been here two days, not eating, not sleeping. He didn't want to miss a second with his Padawan, because these were the last moments he would have with him.

He craved to go back in time and stop this madness. He would give anything to have a chance to stop Anakin from playing with the device, keep him from cutting himself and then hiding it. Maybe if the boy had told someone, they could have stopped the poison before it reached his bloodstream, and then his nervous system.

But no. He had been too late, and now Anakin was lying on the cot before him, half-conscious, dying.

The doctors said there was no hope. The poison cells had already attached themselves to his body, ravaging it and destroying his vital organs. Obi-Wan gazed at his apprentice, and nearly choked on his own breath. '_Please, just give me one more chance_,' he begged the Force. When nothing changed, and he received no answer, he cursed. He damned the Separatists for creating the device, damned Anakin's recklessness, damned the Force for allowing this to happen. He damned the doctors for not finding a cure, and finally…finally he damned himself for being able to do absolutely nothing.

'_Damn_.'

He knew Obi-Wan was suffering, and it killed what was left of his spirit knowing it was his fault. He could feel the life slowly draining out of his body and his useless limbs. All morning he had told himself he could pull through, that he was strong, a powerful Jedi. But now, hours later, he knew he would be dead by that night.

He could barely make out his Master's silhouette because of the light, but he could sense his presence, strong and clear. It was enough. He let himself relax, and his eyes slid close, at last relieving him of the heavy burden of keeping them open. "It'll be alright, Master," he mumbled through chapped lips. "You'll be alright…"

Obi-Wan watched as the boy's eyes closed, and reached forward grasping his hand tightly. "Anakin, stay with me," he whispered, voice hoarse. "Anakin, please…answer me."

The Padawan remained silent, and Obi-Wan stood up and hovered above him, pleading, begging. "Anakin, wake up! Don't leave me here." Ten years ago, he had lost his beloved mentor, the man like his father. Now, he was losing his apprentice…his son. "Don't leave."

Instead of a spoken answer, the monitors beside him began beeping frantically…then flatlined. Obi-Wan began screaming, screaming through tears as doctors raced into the room with various equipment.

Anakin wanted desperately to open his eyes, but they wouldn't obey his mental commands. His entire body was numb, and the light was blinding him again.

But what light? His eyes were closed.

He sucked in a ragged breath, and as he let it out one last time, he managed to slip the words, "I love you" to the man that meant so much to him before he fell forever silent.

'_So this is what it's like to die_…'

With his last breath, Anakin Skywalker died.

Obi-Wan slowly backed away from the bedside of his dead Padawan as the Force bond he had shared with the boy suddenly snapped. There was an immediate emptiness.

Obi-Wan felt his entire body go numb, except for the burning pain in his heart. One of the doctors looked at the Master with sympathy, and gazed with awe at the dark grey tears that fell down the man's face. He seemed ten years older as several of the colored tears rolled down his bearded face and fell on the still hand of his teenaged apprentice. He imagined life without Anakin – he couldn't _live_ life without Anakin.

That night, Obi-Wan joined his apprentice in the Force, and he was found with his cold face streaked with bitter tears.

**Guys, I'm still banned, but I managed to get on to update ****_And Her Name Was Ahsoka, I'm More than Just a Hero_****...etc. Hang in there! I really want to get back on soon, I REALLY DO! Your reviews tell me you still read my stories. So hang on!**


End file.
